


Pretty Little Sundress

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Allura tries on some earth clothes and is surprised by the result.





	Pretty Little Sundress

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

She didn’t know he would end up like this.

When the earth garment called a sundress had been recommended to her, Allura hadn’t thought much of it. It wasn’t particularly flashy or enticing. Wasn’t made of any rare materials (by earth standards anyway). And it didn’t denote any kind of inherent respect or status.

It was just a knee high dress with a floral pattern. Allura had areed to try it on more out of politeness then any kind of interest. So she hadn’t expected much of a reaction when she stepped out the door after changing. She was almost sure she would look unnatural in the clothing.

She hadn’t expected Keith to suddenly go red the moment he saw her. Or for his body to suddenly go as rigid as a corpse. And she definitely hadn’t expected him to lose the ability to speak his own language.

Allura looked down at the garment and wondered vaguely if this was the height of fashion on earth. Even if it wasn’t she made a personal note to try to get her hands on another.

Afterall, if she wanted to know what Keith really thought of the outfit, she’d have to get him used to seeing her in it.


End file.
